Spill Your Blood
by Billion Dollar Prince
Summary: The blood of Kallica is believed to make any beyblade it touches invincible. However, its use was deemed illegal, and only one bloodline carries it in their bodies. Will anyone go the extreme to obtain the precious liquid? Warning: Yaoi, Mild Rape Scenes
1. Prologue

BDP: It's about that time folks! Yeah, I know it's been a minute since I've published, but now, ONCE AGAIN, I am starting with a fresh start. Readers that have been here for awhile may know my stories, Why My Cousin, Ty? and Living The Life from my old account, liyahgboy14, and Steppers Ball from my other old account, InuVintage. Well, hopefully, I can really be satisfied with my work on this account. Well, I shouldn't keep you waiting so long. Let's get right to the good stuff.

Spill Your Blood

Prologue

December 1992

The Christmas season was in full swing again in the streets of Irvington, New Jersey. Countless lights were hung up around the streetlights and snow had already conquered the pavement. The cold air blew mercilessly through the lifeless trees, causing the prevention of people to enjoy the millions of the precious white flakes gently falling onto each other. Raymond Patterson and his mother were an exception to the majority of people celebrating in their homes, shielded from the horrible blizzard. They were diligently shoveling their snow-filled driveway because the woman had to drive to work in an hour. She reluctantly had chosen to work on Christmas Eve because she had to have the money to pay her landlord the rent that was due soon. As a result, her ten year old son would be left alone again. He usually didn't mind when his mother had to work overtime, but this time was different. The next day would be Christmas and he would wake up with no one to wish a Merry Christmas to.

"Ma," whined Raymond, "I don't want you to leave tonight! Can't you go tomorrow night, after you take me Christmas shopping?" His young mother didn't know what to say to make him feel better because she only had the response that he didn't want to hear.

"No, baby. I gotta go tonight, and there won't be any Christmas shopping 'cause I'll still be at the diner." She bent down to his level and brushed his soft dreadlocks out of his face. "I'm sorry, baby." It was too late for apologies because tears were already streaming down his face, causing his mother to gain tears of her own.

"I wish I could stay, I really do," Tiffany Patterson embarrassingly let her tears fall in front her only son. She felt ashamed because she wanted to stay strong for him. "But I gotta go now…okay?" She kissed his forehead and walked to her car. She looked back once more. Raymond just stood there, staring at her in confusion, wondering why she was doing this to him on Christmas Eve.

"Go inside, Ray. I'll see you when you when I get back." With those last words, she backed out of the driveway and drove off. Raymond, who knew he could do nothing to change the situation, turned around and walked up the driveway toward the back door.

In the darkness of the backyard, he saw a large silhouette glide across the gate. He gasped loudly and grasped his chest, feeling his heartbeat raise three times its normal rate. He slowly turned back around and walked back to the street, hardly breathing. Irvington wasn't the safest town, but he never would have thought that danger would lurk in his own backyard. The tears started come down his brown skin again. He had no immediate access to a phone to dial 911, so he had no choice but to run.

He had only sprinted two feet before he felt hot metal crush his ribs. No longer able to run, he stumbled and fell hard into the freezing pavement. His cries of pain were horrific as he watched his own blood leave his body and soak into the snow surrounding him. The figure that he had seen minutes before now walked out into shine of the streetlight. He had sleek, lavender hair hanging over his dark sunglasses. He knelt down to the boy and cupped his hand under the boy's wound.

"Ah, just what I was looking for. It's a pity I had to spend such a long time searching in this filthy city." Boris brought his cupped hands up to his nose. The blood emitted the smell of a rose. "This is indeed Kallica blood." He let the watery substance leak between his fingers back onto the body of which it came. The boy had already fallen into unconsciousness from loss of blood. Boris threw the small body over his shoulder and carried him away.

BDP: How was that for a first chapter, well a prologue? Oh, and by the way, don't confuse Raymond Patterson with the blader, Rei (or Ray) Kon. They are two different people. Well anyway, I hope you guys look forward to the rest because I see this story getting interesting! Please review; it's my fuel to update faster. Thank you so much for reading, though. Alright, bye!


	2. There's a Chance

BDP: Hey guys, thank you so much for reviewing, it really gives me motivation! Special thanks to happytears, XxSweet MitsukaixX, and MagykGurl for being my first reviewers. Alright, on to the good stuff.

Spill Your Blood

There's A Chance

Present Day

Kai slowly opened his eyes to the bright light radiating his pale skin from the sun. He gave a small smile at this every day since he had left the Abbey, because there was never any sunshine in the horrible facility in which he was raised. In the past, he would wake up to a dark, musty box of a room cramped with hundreds of other bladers that would not be surprised if one of them dropped dead.

_Each one of their faces painted with cold glares and rude language when, underneath, they were really nothing but frightened kids unsure if this would be their day to die. Their big, rusty doors would be opened to show their head trainer, none other than the heartless scoundrel they called Boris. He would stand aside and allow all of the boys to pass out into the hall. Kai would reluctantly walk pass through the door as quickly as he could, as he could feel Boris's eyes dancing on his body. Before he was completely out of his view, he would feel the man's grimy hands run down his buttocks. Kai could do nothing but continue to walk, knowing that this wouldn't be the last time he would be touched by him today._

"Kai?" Kai quickly dropped from his thoughts and turned his head to see the raven-haired neko-jin he thought was a complete masterpiece. The boy was facing him on the other bed in the hotel room with his head with his head held up by his hand. "What are you thinking about?" Kai smiled at the fact that his crush was concerned about him. He moved into the same position and faced the younger teen.

"It's nothing. I'm just…happy I'm here I guess."

The other knew exactly what he meant. "Well, that's good…I'm happy you're here too." Kai's grin only got wider. "Thanks, Rei." The two teens stared at each other, unsure of what to say next. Finally, Rei broke the silence.

"Well, we should get up soon. Our battles are only in a few hours." Kai nodded in agreement and proceeded toward the bathroom to wash up. Having washed the night before, Rei went immediately to his suitcase and pulled out his usual attire. Today was the second day of the International Championship in St. Petersburg, Russia. The battle the day before ended in their favor. The Bladebreakers successfully knocked out the blades of each member of the Majestics, with the exception of Michael, who defeated Max. Their next battle would be impossible to win because their opponents were the Demolition Boys. They had been on an undefeated streak for many years, and all the teams they faced automatically knew that there chance of winning was non-existent. The Bladebreakers were no exception. As the team got in their small, rented minivan, Tyson was already full of doubt.

"Kai," Tyson whined as he leaned to the front where his captain was sitting, "why are we even doing this? You know we'll lose!" Kai ignored and folded his arms across his chest. Rei answered for him. "We have no choice, so let's just get through it, okay?" Rei's words were no help to Tyson. "This day is gonna be such a waste!" The minivan's engine was started and the vehicle pulled out of the large parking lot, proceeding onto the brightly lit street of Nevsky Prospekt.

Only a few minutes had passed before they pulled up to the enormous eighteenth-century themed arena they had battled in the day before. In the entrance hall, countless teams had already crowded the room, awaiting their registration. There was a lot of commotion as friends reunited and teams scrambled to find a register booth. Suddenly, all was quiet, as the front door swung open and all heads turned to see Boris walk in. He spoke in the loudest voice his throat could bear.

"After all of our hard work, my team is ready to win yet again. I mean, we have done so for the last twenty years." The teams that filled the great room did nothing but stare, a stare with so much hate, yet more with envy. "Oh, come on now, don't be so glum! There's a…chance that you might…win!" Boris spoke in between snickers. "Well, I don't want to hold your desiring eyes any longer. I present to you…the Demolition Boys!" He held his hands and the four bladers slowly walked in, each one grinning at the satisfaction of the crowd's jealousy. Tala spoke first.

"I am grateful for the fact that I am standing here today. For years I have wondered what it felt like to defend the championship in my country. Today, I finally will, and there is obviously nothing any of you can do about it." Tala's grin quickly turned to a frown as he spoke, warning the other bladers not to try to "ruin his dream". An announcer's sounded on a speaker.

"Good afternoon, bladers! The beybattles will begin in five minutes. Captains, get your teams ready for the second day of the International Championships!" The commotion started up once again as the crowd headed toward a large, marble beydish. After everyone was settled in their places, the announcer spoke again.

"First up, we have the marvelous prime team of the BBA, the Bladebreakers!" The audience cheered as the bladers walked out onto the lighted thrust platform on one side of the dish. "Their opponents, who have held the International and World Championship titles for over twenty years, the Demolition Boys!" The four bladers, led by Boris, walked onto the opposite platform, staring straight into their opponents' determined eyes. Ian and Max took their positions with their launchers ready to go.

"I hope you're ready, American."

"I'm always ready." The blonde said this with a hopeless look in his eyes.

"Alright boys, three, two, one, LET IT RIP!"

BDP: Huh? How was it? Hope you liked it! Chapter 3 will be brought to you soon! REVIEW! Remember I update faster that way! (Reviews, yeah, they're the key to my love!)


End file.
